


Girls?

by dame_de_la_chance



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Milly’s a lesbian and has a big gay crush and is really scared, listen I will DIE for Milly/Odd/Tamiya brotp Okay they are good friends, odds the ultimate wingman yet again, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_de_la_chance/pseuds/dame_de_la_chance
Summary: Milly figures out that she likes girls, and seeks out Odd for help and advice.





	Girls?

There were multiple reasons why Milly’s feet had landed her in front of the dorm room she knew almost better than her own. She eyed the door with keen brown eyes, hesitating as she slowly pressed her knuckles against the wooden slab.

She needed Odd’s help, and really badly.

There were many, many reasons why she was going to Odd. For starters, he had an extremely vast knowledge of relationships and romance, and all with women, so Odd clearly knew what he was doing if he had been able to charm all the girls in his grade and most above.

He was also very good at dishing out advice, though he’d deny it. He had always been there for Milly when she was in trouble before, and had always given her some sort of small tip or gave some assistant that helped her.

He was also a fairly good listener, and he didn’t mind helping her. He never seemed very bothered when she’d come to him, crying, or angry, or wanting to rant, and would always listen to her anytime she spoke to him.

And she had a feeling he’d really be able to help her with this problem, more than anyone else could, because she’s heard many, many rumours. She’d heard whispers of who slept with who, of derogatory words about him and who he was with, had heard all of the accusations against him that he never seemed to confirm or deny.

She never published any of the rumours; no matter how desperate she was for a scoop, she would never do that to anyone. It was dangerous, especially if they even held a bit of truth in them, and she wouldn’t want to bring harassment to one of her closest friends.

He was a jerk sometimes, be it from his sudden disappearances and leaving her hanging, or his lack of a filter... But he was a good friend. And she knew she could always count on him even if he had his faults.

She took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles on the door. It was louder than she meant to knock, but her nerves were fraying and she had a hard time reigning in her desperation.

“Odd? It’s me, Milly! I need to talk to you!”

There was a pause, a murmur of muffled voices and a soft thud, before the door began to open. Odd blinked at her, eyes slowly looking her over, before giving her a reassuring smile.

“Hey Milly,” he greeted. “What’s the matter?”

The door was opened wide enough for her to enter, so she took the hint. She crossed into his room, waving her arms as she began to speak. “Odd, I’m in really deep! I’m really in trouble now and I have no idea what to do because I didn’t even realise I might be a-“

She stopped midsentence as her eyes landed on a brunette boy laying casually across the bed. He looked just as surprised as she was, and they stared at each other for a brief moment.

“Actually,” she began. Oh god. “I can come back later- this was- I can wait-“

Odd took one look at Milly, then at Ulrich, before saying, “Ulrich, aren’t you late for you’re meeting with Jeremie? Didn’t you guys have a project you were working on together?”

Brief confusion settled on Ulrich’s brows as he squinted at him, before pursing his lips. “Oh, yeah. I’ll.... I’ll go... and work on that previously planned project with him.”

Milly was grateful for the blatant lie as he closed the door behind him, and settled herself down on the now vacated bed. She hesitated, waiting for Ulrich to get out of earshot, and wondered if she was making the right call.

Odd sat down on his own bed, watching her with softness. “What’s the problem?”

She wondered if the rumours were true. She wondered if she had gone to the best person, or if she was about to ruin a perfectly stable relationship between her and one of her closest friends. She wondered if this hadn’t been some massive mistake.

She watched him, remaining silent for some time. He remained calm under her gaze, waiting for her to speak, not pressuring her into anything. A comfortable silent enveloped then as Milly’s thoughts whirled around her.

“I’m a lesbian.”

The words tumbled out, and she wanted to cry at the admittance. It was one thing to think it, but it was another to say it. It made it all true, and it made it more real.

Odd opened his mouth to say something, but Milly cut him off before he could. She couldn’t bear to hear what he had to say, fear coursing through her because this had been such a terrible idea... 

She began to sob uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face and she pulled a pillow into her lap, suppressing the urge to scream. This was it, she was going to sever her only friendship with a boy she considered to be her brother because she was so, so stupid.

“You like girls?” Odd finally asked, his voice unwavering. He looked exactly as he did moments before, calm and patient.

She didn’t know what to make of his behaviour, and eyed him with suspicion through tears eyes. “Uh-huh.”

There was a long pause, as if Odd was trying to think of what to say, and it was driving Milly mad. She clenched the pillow case in her hands, her knuckles turning white as frustration and fear filled her veins.

“I get it,” she finally choked out. “I’m a dirty, sinful girl and you hate me because I’m a homosexual. Because girls can’t like girls and there’s something wrong with me because I’m in love with a girl and that’s not possible. That it’s disgusting-“

“You are _not_ disgusting,” Odd interrupted her rambling, his voice stern. He sounded angry, and for the first time in Milly’s experience of knowing him, he seemed livid.

He wasn’t angry at her, she didn’t think. “But-“

“Nope.” Odd shook his head before reaching out to her. He gently took her hand in his, and said, “Please look at me.”

Hesitantly, she lifted her eyes to look him in the eyes. There was a fire burning in his eyes, determination in his face, and Milly couldn’t look away.

“You are not dirty. You are not sinful. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Odd squeezed her hand. “It’s okay to like girls. Is okay to like people of the same gender. It’s okay to like multiple genders. Don’t ever say those things about yourself, because it’s not true. At all.”

“But girls can’t like girls!” She muttered. “There’s something wrong with me-“

“No. There isn’t.” He sighed. “Milly, you are a sweet girl and I can’t tell you how perfect you are. There’s nothing wrong with you, because there’s nothing wrong with liking girls.”

She hesitated, “But-“

“Tell me,” he began. “Am I dirty?”

“N-no.”

“Am I sinful? Am I disgusting?”

“No.”

“Is there something wrong with me?”

“No.”

“I like boys,” he stated simply. “I like boys and girls. I have had romantic interests and intentions with a boy. I have kissed a boy. It’s okay to like someone of the same gender.”

She blinked, listening with rapture. He liked girls and boys? He really was bisexual? How could he just freely admit it, with no fear, with pride?

“It’s okay to be yourself,” he began slowly. “It’s okay to be gay. And the world might hate you for it, there will be people who harass you for it, but you know what? Fuck them. Because there will always be someone trying to tear you down for any kind of reason they can think of. You’re a girl? Time to make fun of that. You can’t play sports? You’re a wimp. You’re not feminine enough? You’re a disappointment, you’re too manly and that’s unbecoming. You’re too feminine? You’re a sissy, you’re brainless.”

He leaned closer, and out an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, sniffling softly.

“People are going to hate you no matter what you do. Even if your straight, not everyone wil like you. So you know what? Be yourself. Make them angry that you’re happy. Don’t let anyone have the satisfaction of bringing you down.”

Milly’s eyes watered again, and she wrapped her arms around him. Burying her face in her neck, she felt Odd slowly begin to hug her back, and she murmured, “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem,” he cheerfully offered. They slowly untangled themselves, and Milly sat on the bed, picking at the hem of her skirt. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

She sucked in a deep breath, wiping her eyes. “Yes. There’s a girl I really like.”

Odd playfully elbowed her, eyebrows waggling suggestively. “And who is it? Is she cute?”

“Oh, she’s adorable.” She hesitated, biting her lip, before saying, “It’s Tamiya.”

“Tamiya?” He repeated. “How sweet!”

“I... I’ve had a really bad crush on her for months, and I really, really want to ask her out... but I don’t want to ruin our friendship...”

Odd nodded, listening. “Of course not.”

“And I don’t know how she’ll react to me being a lesbian. What if... she doesn’t like me back? What if she hates me? What if she finds me disgusting?”

“If she finds you disgusting, then your time isn’t worth spent on her.” He took a deep breath. “If she hates you for being a lesbian, she’s not worth keeping around. And besides, I doubt she’ll react that negatively.”

“How could you know?”

“She’s pretty open minded.” He laid on his back, and Milly looked down at him as he spoke. “And we’ve chatted a lot and she mentioned she was cool with the whole same sex dating.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He winked. “In fact, she even mentioned she may have a crush on a pretty red headed girl, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

There was a long pause as Milly registered his words. No. He couldn’t be serious.

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“She... I thought she was straight! She used to have a bad crush on Theo Gauthier! She likes boys!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Bisexuality exists as much as lesbianism.”

She blinked. “She’s bi?”

“Oh yeah.”

“She likes girls?”

“Definitely.”

“She likes... me?”

“I think you’ll have to find that one out on your own,” he answered, a Cheshire smile on his lips. 

Her heart fluttered at his words. “You’re right!”

“You know what you should do? Ask her out.”

“Yeah!”

“You got this Milly.”

“I do!”

He grinned at her and pushed himself back up to a sitting position. She stood up, excitement coursing through her veins. Tamiya liked her! Tamiya liked her!

He stood up as well and ruffled her hair. “I talked with Tamiya a bit before you. I think she’s at her dorm right now.”

She nodded enthusiastically, and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks Odd!”

He laughed as she bolted towards the door, a new found vigour in her as she began to leave. “Any time, Milly. Get the girl!”

Milly giggled as she closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a vent fic I guess. I have a lot of feelings about Odd being kinda big-brotherly to Milly and Tamiya, and here we are.
> 
> I also just liked the idea of Milly and Tamiya getting together.
> 
> Just kind of a few things I wished I’d been told when I figured out a few things...


End file.
